


The Endless Night Circus

by Blackestfang



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Circus, Angst, Bad Touch, Crossdressing, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, dubcon, more tags as story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackestfang/pseuds/Blackestfang
Summary: Noctis runs away from home finding a traveling circus. He falls instantly in love with one of the performers and decides to join the circus.





	1. Runaway

Noctis Lucis Caelum born to a noble family, helping handle politics and money, owning several companies. When his father would eventually retire it would be up to him to take up his mantel and run everything in his place. Noctis hated this, because of all this he didn’t get to have a normal childhood either, training and studying to be his father’s heir, the only time they had anything close to family time was if they had dinner together. Tonight was not one of those nights Noct sat alone in the large dining room several maids standing around as he poked his steak with his fork, he sighs putting it down.

“Are you not hungry?” A maid asks.

“Or is the food not to your liking?”

Noct gets up, “It’s fine..I’m not hungry..”

“Of course sir,” the two say together bowing. Noct sighs wondering if they even knew his name at times ‘sir’, ‘lord’, ‘master’, never Noct or Noctis.

Another butler walks in and bows a bit, “Your father left on a business trip, won’t be back till next week.”

Noct bites his lip, he left without telling him again, he should be use to it. “Very well..” 

“He did leave you your lesson plans and schedule until he returns.”

Noct snapped, he didn’t say bye yet he had time to make a list? “Read it tomorrow…” He storms out going to his room. He felt his blood boil, for twenty years he’s been pushed aside, does his father even remember his name? “I’m done…” He opens the closet taking out a backpack tossing it onto the bed, he grabs some clean underwear stuffing it inside, he grabs a few clean shirts and pants stuffing those in a couple pair of socks as well. He shuts that part taking his cellphone and charger putting those in, he grabs his wallet tossing his credit cards to the ground checking inside, he has about two hundred dollars in there, enough to get him going. He puts it in the bag as well. Pulling the bag onto his back climbing out the window.

Was it really running away if you were an adult? Either way he was leaving this, he wouldn’t become the heir, he would be his own damn person for once. Noct runs off going through town a flyer hits his foot, he kneels picking it up. It had a maroon haired man with yellow eyes holding a top hat over half his face, behind him was imagines of animals, clowns, and two people swinging in the air. He looks at the writing on the bottom reading it to himself.

“Come one, come all to the Endless Night Circus. Food, games, and the performers to leave you in awe.” He looked at the dates, “The final showing is tonight?” He checks the time following the instructions on the flyer a little outside of town. Sure enough a large circus tent was set up, he walks up to the gate where a man with platinum blonde hair and mismatch eyes stops him.

“Ticket?”

“Oh umm..how much?”

The man sighs, “Five dollars.”

Noct takes out his wallet putting a ten down, ‘Keep the change.” he runs inside taking a seat towards the front looking around, should he really be doing this? He needed to get away from town but his thoughts are cut off by the lights going off, a single spot light in the center of the ring. A puff of black smoke explodes from the ground, as it clears was the man from the flyer, maroon hair, yellow eyes, a red and purple coat, a white ascot tie, black pants, black and white, his top hat was the same as his suit, red with a purple tie, a black feather resting in it with a red heart playing card behind the feather. The man pulls out a microphone appearing in his hands he raises up taking off his top hat showing his white gloves off as he speaks a large grin on his face.

“WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I AM YOUR RINGMASTER THIS EVENING, ARDYN IZUNIA! NOW LET THE SHOW BEGIN!” He points to a door as clowns and elephants come through performing, playing jokes, before going back after a few minutes. “Now that the arm up act is done how about a bit more dangerous? Oh? What’s that noise?” Several lions walk up growling at Ardyn “There is only one person who can handle this.” He turns his head, “OUr lion tamer and knife master please tame these beasts! Ignis Scientia!”  
A man with sandy brown hair, glasses covering his green eyes, he wore a red jacket with black shirt, beige pants, and black boots. He pulls out a whip as Ardyn backs away the lions surrounding Ignis, Ignis raise the whip snapping it at the feet of the lions making them back up. Ardyn tosses him a large hoop, Ignis holds it out smacking the whip down nudging to the hoop. The lions back away for a moment but he smacks the whip to his own side, the lions take the hint jumping through the hoops one by one.

Noct chuckles watching, the ions were clearly tamed, still cool to watch but he wasn’t buying it. After all of them had jumped through Ignis led them in a line off stage as Ardyn chuckled, “A man of grace truly, showing he is above the lions. But how about on the equal level?” A bear walks out roar from the left and from the right a man in a black tank top tattoos on his arms, a scar over his eye, brown pants and no shoes. “Gladiolus Amicitia, the human bear.” Gladio pops his knuckles rushing at the bear, the bear rears back as Gladio slams into it. The bear slams it’s paws down making Gladio’s legs shake, the two push against each other glaring and growling at each other.

Noct sits up, this bear was tamed but yet it seemed like the two seemed to really be going at it. Gladio locks his arms around the bear the best he could twisting them a bit, the bear grabs him pulling but Gladio held tight gritting his teeth as he roars slamming the bear to the ground. He gets on top of the bear pinning it to the ground as Ardyn counts to ten, “WE HAVE A WINNER!” The crowd goes wild, Noct joins them applauding as Gladio helps the bear up rides it off stage. “Sadly our time here nears an end. So we shall end with my personal favorite act we have.”

He grins as eerie music comes on, “Look up to the skies my dear friends allow me to introduce you to The Twins of the Night.” a spotlight shines on the left a young man with blonde hair, a moon tattoo on his cheek, blue eyes, a blue frocktail coat silver and shirt pants, and black boots, his outfit sparkled in light, “Loqi Argentum.” Noct felt his heart stop for a moment as light shone on the right, the most beautiful person he had ever seen stood there. A slender body, a star on her cheek, long hair in a ponytail violet-blue eyes, a blue collar with a star hanging, a blue dress with silver ruffles under, white gloves that really only covered her palm, “Stella Argentum.” 

Noct gulps looking at Stella, ‘She’s...amazing..”Suddenly the two run off the podiums grabbing hanging trapeze swinging, Loqi spun holding on with his legs arms stretched out as Stella let go flipping in the air grabbing her brother’s arms. Loqi lifts one leg as Stella spins switching so she is holding him throwing him to the other bar, he catches onto it as Stella moves so she’s holding her bar with her hands instead of knees. Both of them flip off their bars grabbing the one the other was on Stella spins sitting on her bar as Loqi lets go falling to the net he bounces off it catching the bar by locking his feet to the sides. Stella jumps off hers landing in her brother’s arms he slips letting go both bouncing off the net both grab onto a bar swinging back to Stella’s start and bow as the light dies. The crowd roars with cheers at Noct watched as the twins mostly Stella slid down the ladder going backstage.

“And with that, our time together ends. We’ve had fun but now is the time for us to pack up and take our show elsewhere. On behalf of all of us at The Endless Night Circus allow me to say ‘Thank you.’” Another buff of smoke Ardyn is gone, the lights back on.

Noct gets up, traveling circus, he could use this to get away from his life here. He thinks of Stella for a moment blushing, he could also get close to her. He hurries out to find Ardyn and speak with him, beg him. 

\-----

Loqi sits in his and ‘Stella’s’ trailer rubbing a wash cloth on his face washing away makeup concealing his freckles, ‘Stella’ was doing the same. “Twins of the Night that’s what he’s calling us tonight.”

“Bro, it’s fine why are you worked up?”

“I hate it when he calls you Stella…”

“I know, but you know how things are.”

Loqi leans back “Fine, hatever you say Prompto.”

Prompto smiles,”You did a great job tonight.”

“You did too bro….”

Ardyn walks in, “you both did fantastic. Need anything?”

“Water would be nice and maybe some fruit?” Prompto asks.

“Very well, be back soon.” Ardyn steps out going to get what was requested when Noctis approached him, “Hmm? Who are you?”

“Mine name is Noctis and well umm..as cliche as it sounds can I uh...join the circus? I need to get out of here..”

Ardyn crosses his arms, “Any talents?”

“Well none you might be able to use but I’ll work hard! I promise!”

Ardyn chuckles, “Alright, welcome new stable boy.” He looks around waving over the man who Noct paid earlier, “Ravus! Come here.”

Ravus walks up, “What Izunia?”

Ardyn points to Noct, ‘He wants to join, he’s gonna work with you with the animals and tickets. Now I need to go, the twins want some fruit and water.” He walks off. Noct smiles the twins, Stella..

Ravus sighs, “Welcome to the Circus I suppose. Hope you’re ready for shit.” Noct was confused, shit?


	2. Rules

Ravus led Noctis to where a bunch of table were set up, the workers of the circus sat around eating and chatting. He led Noctis past them all to see Ignis, and a woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes, she wore a white dress with blue flowers stitched into the design. She and Ignis were handing out plates of food to people as they walked up, the woman saw the two approach going up to them she looks over Noct.

Noct backs up a bit, ‘Umm...Hi?”

Ravus smirks, “Looks like you were right once again sister.”

“Wait, sister?”

The woman smiles, “Yes, I’m Lunafreya, but you can call me Luna for short. Ravus is my older brother.”

“And what do you mean by ‘right once again’?”

“I’m a fortune teller, I see the future. When we arrived here I predicted we would be leaving with a new member of our little dysfunctional family.” Noct raises an eyebrow, dysfunctional? Everything looked alright here though, “Anyway, you hungry?”

Noct had forgotten for a moment he hadn’t eaten dinner yet, he was so distracted by his dad, “Yeah, haven’t eaten dinner yet.”

Luna turns quickly making him and Ravus a plate handing them over, “Iggy and I will join you in a few minutes.” Ravus leads Noct to a table sitting down and start to eat, true enough Ignis and Luna sit down with them, “So what’s your name?”

“Noctis, but you can call me Noct.”

Ignis adjusted his glasses, “I’m Ignis, course you most likely saw the show so you already knew that.”

“I did,” he looks around, “Where’s that bear wrestler?”

“With the bears.”

“Oh, so he already finished?”

Ravus chuckles, “No the lunatic likes to eat with them.” Noct’s jaw drops a bit, “Yeah that’s how most react to that.”

“There you are,” a new voice says. Noct turns his head to see a man walking up he had brown hair and blue eyes, tattoos under his right eye, his clothing fancy black and purple. He sits down next to Luna looking at Noct, “New guy?”

“Yeah, I’m Noct.”

The man offered his hand for a handshake, “I’m Nyx, I’m a knife juggler.”

They shake hands, “Well nice to meet you Nyx.” Luna hugged Nyx’s arm, Nyx smiles petting her head. Noct chuckles, “Cute couple I see.” Luna turns bright red blushing and Ravus shakes his head as Noct laughs at her. He sighs looking around, as he looked he noticed three people not there, “Hey where’s the ringleader and those twins?”

The table goes silent, serious expressions, had he said something wrong? Ignis is the one to speak up, “Perhaps now would be a good time to go over the laws of our little community.”

“So the rules?”

Ravus chuckles, ‘If it was anywhere else yeah.”

“Anyway, first rule no physical fights, you may scream at each other and be mad, physical fights can cause issues during show time.” Noct nods, fair enough, “Second everyone in bed by 11:30 pm sharp. Third proper manners are to be used around guests, Ardyn and the twins. Please and thank you that kind of thing.” Noct gave him a confused look, he could get being proper to the guests and a little with Ardyn but it’s the fact they have to do that with the twins. “The fourth doesn’t apply as much to you as I’m to assume you are going to be assisting Ravus am I correct?”

“Yeah, animal care is my job according to Ardyn.”

“Then I shall tell you the part that matters, during practice times do not disturb those practicing.”

Noct shrugs, “Thought that was a given.”

A new voice comes along with large hands slamming onto Noct’s shoulders, “A new guy eh?” 

Noct looked up to the grinning face, “Gladiolus right?”

“Call me Gladio,” He ruffles his hair. “So you telling him the overlord’s laws?”

“Yes just told him rule four, now to the fifth Ardyn’s word is final be it a fight or debate.”

“I get the fight part but debate?”

“Just as you think, if their is a discussion on a topic Ardyn’s input is the one we do.”

“Isn’t that a little dictatorship like?”

“Rule six when traveling from town to town stay close if you wish to wander around,” at least the rules were fair again. “Seven and the most important rule here, do NOT speak or interact with the twins.”

“WHAT!? That’s crazy! We’re not allowed to talk to people?!”

Ignis sighs, “That’s how things are.”

Noct balls his hands into fists, “It’s dumb.”

“And none of us aren’t fighting you on that,” Gladio says. 

“Look just make sure to follow rule seven and here’s a personal tip, avoid Caligo, Drautos, and Luche.” Ignis points to a table where the three sat, “They work security but very close to Ardyn.”

Nyx chuckles, “We call them them Ardyn’s Tails. Always up his ass.”

Noct couldn’t help but chuckle, “I love it.” Soon all is done up, the small group clean up when Noct asks, “So where do I sleep?”

“I think you can share a room with me,” Ravus says. “We work the same job so our routine is about the same.”

Gladio grins, “So a room of three?”

“Three?”

“I share a room with him already since I spend a lot of time with the bears.”

Noct shrugs, “Alright.” Everyone heads to their trailers to sleep. Noct lays in his bed and sighs drifting off dreaming of Stella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates and blah Blackestfang.tumblr.com


	3. First morning.

Ravus woke Noct up at the crack of dawn, a long yawn and groan combo came from the newest member of the circus as he sits up rubbing his eyes. Getting up at the crack of dawn? This was definitely going to take a long time to get use to, he slowly pulls himself out of bed as Ravus waits tapping his foot, Gladio was already gone. Ravus hands him some clothes, a white short sleeve shirt, unlike the long sleeved one, but the same dark jeans and brown shoes he wore. He then follows the older man outside to where it looked like showers were heading inside.

“Shower if you want through I suggest waiting for night time after work is done. For now I would brush your teeth and hair while you change.” Noct simply nods and does just that, dressing into the outfit, brushing his teeth and hair as Ravus did the same.

“So what are we doing first?”

“First we clean out the cages and put fresh straw in.” They head over to the bears, Ravus gets a pitchfork smacking it on the ground, the bears take note walking away, “Take a pitchfork and get shoving, dump all the straw into the bin.” Noct sighs and gets to work, lucky with two of them working it takes about thirty minutes to empty the cage of its straw, “Alright now there should be some fresh straw outside the cage, you start coating the bottom and I’ll get them fresh water.”

Noct nods grabbing the first bundle he starts doing just that as Ravus picks up the water trough dumping it out to the ground. Noct gulps and speaks up as they move to the lions, “Hey Ravus, mind if I ask something?”

“Isn’t that asking me something?”

Noct chuckles nervous, “I wanted to ask about Stella.”

Ravus stabbed the ground a bit harder as he scooped up straw, “Don’t even try.”

“You didn’t even let me ask the question yet!”

“It’s never gonna happen, the twins are strictly off limits to anyone that doesn’t have proper permission. Wait don’t tell me you only joined because you wanted to get close to her,” Ravus groans pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand.

“Well, it’s half true I did,” Noct admitted.

“So what’s the other half?”

Noct flinches, his real reason would sound dumb, maybe he could circle around or make some lie? “Well umm...abusive father,” Wasn’t a full truth but also not a lie technically speaking. 

“Abuse uh? Funny that a common trend around here.”

“Wait what?”

“Not my place to talk but all I’ll say is almost everyone here has a story,” He scoops more up tossing it aside before pointing his fork at Noct, “Ask around at your own risk. Some are fine with talking about their pasts but not everyone, telling them your’s won’t make things magically happen either.”

Noct gulps, “Noted, guess you aren’t gonna tell me your’s?”

“Correct,” Ravus gets back to work, “Now get to work.” Noct sighs and does so still thinking about the dumb rules.

\--

8:30 Pm sharp is when the twins wake up just like they do every day. Loqi yawns sitting up in his ed as Prompto curls up more with a groan. Loqi slides out of ed taking the covers off his brother who sits up stretching. The two get dressed, Loqi puts on a fancy white blouse, and slacks while Prompto puts on white sun dress, Loqi brushes his hair up quickly then helps Prompto brush his.

“Thanks bro.”

“No problem,” he says making sure to get every knot out and then some, he reaches over getting a ponytail holder he tied it back. “All done.”

Prompto gets up, “Now I’m starved.”

Right on cue Ardyn walks in with two plates, each with a thing of eggs and toast, “Good morning!”

“Good morning,” the twins say together.

He hands them their plates, "You both look very lovely today as usual.”

Prompto starts eating as Loqi pokes his, “Yeah thanks.”

“Today we leave this nice little city and head to our next stop,” Ardyn informs. He cups Prompto’s face, “Mind joining me in my trailer for the day as we go?”

Prompto gulps, “yeah, I’ll join you.”

He grins, “Good, now finish up and Loqi dear I’ll get you some books from town as well. Stella please head to my trailer meanwhile.”

The two finish handing Ardyn their pates, “Yes sir.” He walks out with a grin.

Loqi sighs hugging his brother, “See you later..”

Prompto hugs back, “Yeah.” He gets up walking out heading towards Ardyn’s trailer.He wasn’t paying attention and bumped into Noct, "oof!”

Noct turns turning bright red blushing,”S...Stella?”

Prompto flinches, a new guy? He looks him over and fakes a female voice, ‘H..Hi, you must be new.”

Noct nods, “I’m Noctis.”

Prompto smiles, "I’m Stella, welcome to the family.” He walks around Noct, ‘Now i’m very worry but I must go.” Noct stood there and slowly smiles, he did it. He talked to her! Prompto on the other hand entered Ardyn’s trailer, it was rather fancy with large bed with black and gold sheets, a plush carpet, and a desk. He sits on the bed hands together waiting.

Ardyn enters shutting the door behind him, “We are all set to leave.” He walks up lifting Prompto’s head kissing him letting his tongue wonder his mouth before pulling back. He sits down pulling Prompto closer, kissing his neck, the blonde softly moans as the trailer starts moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates and blah Blackestfang.tumblr.com


	4. Twins

Prompto and Loqi are twins, born on October 25th, if you wished to get technical Loqi would be the older twin born an hour before his brother. Their mother from what they knew was a beautiful woman, pictures they found of her the twins looked just like her, the other thing they knew about her mother was just her maiden name, Argentum. One thing that always puzzled them was why would someone like her marry their father? Calling him father was hard to do really, monster or daemon was more accurate to what he was, Verstael.

Loqi was pulled from his thoughts as the door to the trailer opens, Prompto walking in, “Prom!”

Prompto shut the door behind him and smiles, “Hey bro.” He noticed his brother’s pale face, at least paler than normal, “You okay?”

Loqi sighs, “Lost in thought again.”

Prompto hugs him, “I thought I told you not to do that alone..”

Loqi sighs hugging back, “I know, I just get bored when you go off with Ardyn.”

The twins needed special rules for one another, rules to prevent ‘episodes’ as they were called. One such rule was no drifting off in thought unless the other was around, a difficult rule at times but they had to do it. The two sit on the plush carpeting, Prompto stretching his legs out with a yawn as Loqi sits pretzel style.

“So how did it go?” Loqi asks.

Prompto shrugs, “Same as usual, but apparently someone new has joined the circus.”

“Wait you spoke to someone?!”

“I know, I know we aren’t allowed too but I bumped into him by accident.”

:You get a name?”

Prompto nodded, “Noctis, he seems like a nice guy.”

“If you say so,” the older twin says crossing his arms.

The younger twin falls back, “So what books Ardyn get?”

Loqi grabs them, “Nothing special, just some fantasy books as usual.” His brother happily took the books looking through, “And no there are no pictures.”

“I wasn’t gonna ask if there were pictures!”

“Smell that? That’s the smell of bullshit,” Loqi teases as Prompto hits him with a book.

The door opens and Ardyn walks in with dinner, “How are my two favorite people.”

“Fine,” The two answer together. He hands them the plates, chicken and rice, “thank you.”

Ardyn reaches out cupping Loqi’s chin with one hand, “So how was your day my little moon? Did you enjoy your new books?”

He gulps his food down, “Yes, thank you for the new books.”

The ringleader pokes the older twin’s nose, “You are most welcome my darling.” He cups Prompto’s cheeks, “And how about you my beloved little star? Did you have fun today with me?”

Prompto nods, “Yes, you always do such a fantastic job.”

He chuckles letting go, “It’s nothing doll, you do half the work as well.” The twins focus on their meals as Ardyn keeps speaking, “I’m having Dino make you both some new costumes. Some silver suits for my doll of the moon and some gold for my darling star. Maybe some black costumes too with gold and silver trims?” The two simply focus on their dinner as Ardyn rambles on about costume and makeup idea for the two seemingly having fun calling the two constantly by his many nicknames for them. After dinner he takes the plates, “Have a good night my dears,” with that he walks out.

Loqi scoffs as he strips to put on some pajamas, “Thought he’d never shut up.” 

“He’s just having fun,” Prompto shrugs changing himself.

Loqi crawls into his bed, “Still needs to shut it every now and again.”

Prompto chuckles laying down in his bed, “good night bro.”

Loqi smiles, “Good night brother.”

\---

Ardyn entered his trailer sitting at the desk crossing his legs looking down at the two files he had pulled out. His fingers strumming against the desk, a grin on his face, scooping up his pen he made two notes on each.

Chicken and rice for dinner.

Behaved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me at Blackestfang.tumblr.com
> 
> feed back is much loved!


	5. Too late

Noct tosses and turns in his sleep, he couldn’t sleep very well at all. He sits up in his bed looking at the time, thee in the morning, Gladio and Ravus fast asleep in their beds. Noct sighs slipping out of his bed sneaking outside, he needed some air. Stepping outside he took a deep breath sighing, the slight chill of the night hitting against his face, no one else as up, the only noise to be heard was the sound of the animals asleep and rattling of chains as the wind blew. Looking up Noct was amazed, the large full moon hanging in the air littered with stars in the sky, living in the city he could never see this as the lights dimmed the stars. He walks around a bit when he hears someone else walking around, would he get in trouble if he was out? He hides behind a trailer peeking around seeing a person wearing a brown hooded shawl walking around, who were they?

Noct steps out of hiding, “Who are you?” The figure flinches and quickly runs off into the mess of trailers, “Hey wait!” He catches up grabbing their arm, they turn and he’s face to face with Prompto, his heart skips a beat, “S...Stella?”

Prompto covers his mouth, “Shhh..I just wanted some air, I’m not suppose to be out.”

Noct nods moving his hand off him whispering, “Same, I wanted air too.”

“Please let go and leave me alone,” Prompto whispers back. “You’ll get in trouble if you’re seen with me and we’ll get in trouble if I’m seen out of my trailer.”

“If we get seen I’ll take full blame,” Noct quickly says, “I..I actually wanna chat maybe.”

Prompto tenses up yanking his arm away, “I’m sorry I have to go now!” He quickly runs away before Noct could say another word.

The next morning Noctis is out of it as he cleans the animal pins, it wasn’t till he almost stabbed Ravus in the foot that he was dragged out of his thoughts, “OH GOD! I’m so sorry!”

“What is with you today?”

“Trouble sleeping last night, that’s all,” he lies.

“Whatever just be careful,” Ravus sighs tossing the last bit of old straw aside. 

After finishing their chores they meet up with Luna who was chatting with three women, the first had silver hair in a ponytail, she wore a black tank top, and baggy white pants along with some heels.The second woman had shorter blonde hair, a short yellow tank top showing off her midriff, very short shorts, and knee high boots. The last woman had medium brown hair wearing a short sleeve gray shirt, jean shorts, and some tennis shoes, all four woman chuckled waiting for things to be done before the circus could start moving to it’s next destination.

Luna grins waving, “HEY!”

Ravus walks over and the silver haired woman chuckles looking at Noct, “Fresh meat.”

Noct crosses his arms, “That how you greet everyone?”

The blonde laughs, “Don’t mind Aranea, she won’t bite ya.”

“CINDY! You make me sound like one of the lions or tigers!”

“Don’t mind those two,” the brunette says, “I’m Holly, what’s your name son?”

“Noctis, you can call me Noct for short though.”

“Are you finished with work brother?”

Ravus nods, “Just now actually.”

Cindy gets up, “Guess I aught to check da engines, ya’ll take care.” He waves walking up.

“CINDY WAIT FOR ME!” Holly calls out chasing after her.

“What was that about?” Noct asks watching the two.

“Their in charge of the machines and cars and all that around here,” Luna explains. “They needed to go check the engines before we head off.”

“Alright makes sense I guess..”

“You alright?” Aranea asked noticed his flushed expression

“Oh! Uh yeah...Yeah I’m fine.”She gets up leaning in, “Wh..what?! I told you I’m fine!”

She shrugs backing off, “Whatever you believe kid.”

Luna sighs, “Ara, please be nice until he’s gotten his footing here.”

“Fine, fine, someone’s gotta show him mercy.”

“You guys keep talking like this is bad, but other than the rules around the twins I’ve liked it here.”

The three exchange looks of worry, “maybe it’s not too late for you to leave while you can.”

“Okay what is so fucking bad?!” Noct demands.

“Ardyn and his goons,” Aranea hisses.

“Noctis, we can not tell you what, else risk,” luna gulps, “fees, but please trust us.”

Noct frowns, they three veterans looked either terrified or angry in Aranea’s case, “okay so..say it was bad what if I had a reason to-”

Ravus sighs, “Already to late then.”

Luna gets up holding Noct’s hands, “It’ll be okay though! We’ll try our best to make you a member of our family!”

“Thanks,” he couldn’t help but wonder though, was it really as bad as they imply?

\----

“Bllaarg...urg,” Loqi coughs as last bit of vomit leaves his mouth into the trash can. This hands trembled holding it as Prompto sat next to him rubbing his back a worried expression on his face. Tears fell from Loqi’s face as he tries desperately to catch his breath, he bellows over the can more leaving his mouth leaving a foul taste in his mouth.

“Loqi,” Prompto whispers.

Loqi pants, “I..I think it’s over..J..Just say it please..”

Prompto nods, “Of course, Loqi..” He holds his brother’s hands, “You can move.”

Loqi sets the can aside tightly hugging his brother, “Thank you..”

 

The younger twin returns the hug, “I’ll always be here with you too, promise.”Loqi buries his face into his brother’s shoulder and messy long hair, Prompto buries himself in his brother as well. Ardyn enters, the moment is ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fall to hell with me at blackestfang.tumblr.com


	6. Bear man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOOOOOD! I'm very happy to say that SemiPoly has written a story inspired by this! https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568733 please go give it a read and support her! she's an awesome person!

As the circus continues on it’s way to the next town Noct made his way around his rounds, nothing too hard just make sure all the animals are relatively calm and that the cages stayed lock. Going about his rounds semi-mindlessly when he saw the lock to the bear cage was gone, he cursed rushing inside only to stop seeing the strong-man of the circus, Gladio, leaning against a bear using it as a pillow petting it and another.

As Noct walks up Gladio waves, “Sup newbie.”

“How did you get in? I locked the cage!”

“I got a spare key,” he calmly answers. ‘Thought you knew.”

“I knew you hung out with the bears sometimes just not like this while we’re moving.”

Gladio pats the bear he’s leaning against, “Join me newbie, don’t worry he won’t bite.”

Noct takes a seat a bit hesitant, “Can you stop calling me that?”

The strong man laughs, “I’m just messin with ya Noct, so when ya leaving?”

“And there it is, everyone keeps saying that!” Noct groans in frustration, “Kinda think people hate me already!”

“Nah, opposite, You’re a good kid and don’t wanna get stuck.”

“Alright if it’s so bad why don’t you leave?”

“Cause I was dumb and ended up with a reason to stay.”

“That is?” Ravus had mentioned everyone has a story and that him having a reason to stay was a bad thing, so what was with Gladio?

“Me? I got two reasons actually, the first are these guys here.” He scratches behind the ears of a bear and it pretty much purrs leaning into the scratch, “Us getting along so well is what keeps them from having to worry about something else being the strong man. Someone not as playful more serious, boring as they think.”

Noct chuckles, “You talk to them uh?”

“Course, we’re all friends here.” he smiles fades a bit, “The other..” He sighs.

“You don’t have to say if you don’t want!” Noct quickly says.

The human bear ruffles his hair, “Tell ya after you’ve gotten around a bit more.”

The raven haired boy swatted his hand away, “Fine, at least I learned one part of your ordeal.”

“And how about you?”

“Abusive father,” he answers quickly.

Gladio hums, “Sorry about that, no one deserves that. Don’t worry, not gonna press you for details.”

“Thanks,” he was relieved he wouldn’t have to make up more lies to keep track of really.

Ravus comes up walking aside the trailer, “NOCTIS! Back to work!”

He flinches, “SORRY!”

“I go the lock and I’ll lock up when I’m done,” Gladio informs as Noct hops out.

Ravus points towards the front of their caravan, “Need you to get a two water bottles up front, given them to Titus Drautos, he’s should be standing on the twin's trailer.”

Noct gulps, the twins, Stella, “Y..yeah I can do that.” He hurries to the back of the caravan grabbing two water bottles before hurrying back towards the front. He spots him, Titus Drautos, one of ‘Ardyn’s tails’ as the others called him. Short brown hair, stern green eyes, his black and light purple timming, a gold badge on his shirt, the same uniform the other tails wore, security if Noct remembered. He looks at the trailer, the trailer with her inside, unlike most of the other trailers the one with twins was finely painted with a night sky design painted on it, the theme they seemed to have going on.

Noct walks up to Titus holding up the bottles, “Here, I was told to bring these.”

Titus takes them looking over the newcomer, “You’re the new guy?” Noct just nods, “You know the rules right?” Noct nods again frowning a bit, “Get use to it!” Titus snaps seeing the frown, “leave,” he orders.

Noct sighs walking away, he wanted to at least maybe wave to Stella but that wasn’t going to happen sadly.

\--

Titus opens the door, Loqi sat on his bed still shaken a bit from his ‘episode’ his brother beside him reading to him, when they heard the click of the door the two jerk their heads to look at him. He walks in giving them the bottles.

“Thank you Mr.Drautos,” They say together, he nods and walks out.

Loqi sighs, “That guy..”

“I know bro,” He opens his water taking a sip, “ah better.” He screws the lid back on, “So how are you feeling?”

“A bit better,” Loqi smiles looking into his little brother’s eyes.

“Great!” He chirps, a large grin on his face.  
Loqi takes a drink of his water, “Now keep reading!” He playfully nudges Prompto’s shoulder.

Prompto laughs, “alright! Alright!” He clears his voice and keeps reading the book. Loqi smiles resting his head on his brother’s shoulder, more focused on the voice than the words coming out. Loqi shut his eyes smiling drifting off to sleep. Hearing the soft snores Prompto closes the book setting it aside, he yawns rubbing his eyes, maybe he could use a nap too. He carefully lays Loqi on his bed properly tucking him in he kisses his forehead, pulling some blankets from his own bed, he lays next to his brother. After Prompto was tucked in he turns hugging his brother drifting off to sleep.

Click., “mmm…” Loqi groans tossing a bit.

“Sleep well my dolls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also emember I have no shame of plugging myself blackestfang.tumblr.com


	7. Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasping* there's fanart..The lovely Semipoy had drawn fanart!
> 
> http://semi-poly.tumblr.com/post/159383808425/its-been-quite-a-while-since-i-last-do-some
> 
> Please go support them!

They finally arrived in the next town of their travelling circus, everyone worked to unload setting up stalls, the animal pins and most importantly the big top circus tent. Noct worked with Ravus pulling the smaller animals into the petting area, Luna was setting up her small tent and sign for fortune telling, Ignis and Nyx checked their knives, Holly and Cindy setting up the lights, and everyone doing their part to get things set up. Actually no, not everyone was working together, Ardyn and the twins were nowhere in sight, of course they weren’t here, the rules. Noct was actually a bit excited, he would see Stella flying in the skies tonight, he couldn’t help but smile. He blushes a little, his heart skipping a bit thinking of her, Gladio snaps in his face dragging him out of his fantasy.

“You okay there?”

Noct nods, “Yeah! I’m fine!”

Gladio sighs, “Anyway since you’re new here, you’re gonna go with Nyx and Luna to put out flyers.”

“Why me?”

“Training, now go they’re waiting by the entrance.”

“Alright,” Noct sighs walking over. Sure enough Luna and Nyx were there, Luna one bag hanging loosely to her side, Nyx had one too but also another in his hand. “So I’m going with you?”

Nyx hands him the bag he held, “Yeah, flyer duty.”

Noct puts it on like the other two had it, “So I’m assuming we just hand these out in town?”

Luna nods, “Pretty much, hang some up, hand some out, easy job.”

“So how is this training?”

Nyx looks around checking around them, “Come on...Talk in town.” Noct was mildly confused but followed them anyway, once in town the pull Noct into an alleyway, “Okay Noct, listen carefully to what we tell you.”

“Okay?”

“Brother told me how you like Stella,” Luna whispers..

Noct turns bright red blushing, ‘Oh..that yeah..”

Luna sighs, “For your safety and theirs, please, please for the love of the Gods lose that crush.”

“Wait, wait back up, theirs!? Stella is in trouble if I like her?!”

Nyx and Luna look at each other when Luna puts her hands on his shoulders, “Not just her and not the way you think, trust me Ardyn wouldn’t dare hurt them.”

Noct felt sick of his stomach, “And no one helps them?” He didn’t really care about the part of his own safety being in danger.

“I’ve tried asking,” Luna answers, “I’m one of the few with permission to interact with them, Ardyn has me style Stella’s hair. All Stella said was, ‘we need him,’ nothing else..”

Noct clenches his fists, thinking about the money he had stashed away, “What if someone else was help them instead?”

“We would if we knew why they needed him.”

“Now come on,” Luna says taking some flyers out of her bag. As they passed out and hung up flyers, Noct struggled to keep his calm.

\----

Hours later Luna and another helped the twins prepare for the big show. The other in question was Dino Ghiranze, the costume and makeup designer of the circus, Dino had light brown hair, green eyes, he wore a black suit with a green tie, though he never went on stage he always seemed to dress like he was. Luna sat with ‘Stella’ braiding her hair carefully, to her side hairpins and other things to dress her hair in,pinning the braids to her head, into a high ponytail. Clipping star shaped pins into the ponytail. Loqi sat still as Dino carefully applied makeup to his face covering his freckles and moles, he applied slight coloring around the moon tattoo on his face to make sure it still popped out against is pale skin.

“Luna..”

“Yes Pro-I mean Stella?”

Prompto sighs, “How are things with the others? And please just for now please call me Prompto..”

“But if Ardyn or-”

“Just do it Luna,” Loqi says as Dino starts working on the eyeliner. 

“Well to answer your question, things are fine, we have a new member of the circus as well.” She pauses for a moment and sighs, “He’s a fine man, his name is Noctis.”

Prompto gulps, Noctis, the same man he bumped into, the one who saw him at night. “Nice to know.” He thinks about him a bit drowning out Luna’s voice thinking of his run ins with Noctis, he thought about those deep blue eyes that looked over his ‘female’ figure, those black locks of hair. He shakes his head, no, he told himself, the only people he needed to care for was his brother and….And Ardyn..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blah blah backestfang.tumblr.com


	8. Circus night

The festivities began, the sun was setting, people from the city poured into the circus. Large speakers throughout the area played music setting the mood as children ran with their parents the smell of popcorn, and other treats filled the air. Noct was put on ticket duty for now, he sat outside the bigtop taking money from guests giving them tickets, the show was at nine, for now it was only 6:30. He sighs watching everyone run around, he couldn’t help but smile seeing families, wishing he could have had that growing up. Noct sighs leaning back a bit, he decided to simply relax as he worked handing out tickets directing guests and so on. 

At 8:40 people start showing him their tickets heading in to see the show. A nine he hears Ardyn begin his whole act, he heard the music of laughter of the clown act,cheers and gasps from Aranea, Gladio, Ignis, and Nyx’s performances. He almost fell asleep when familiar eerie music fills the air, he gets up running inside excited, he hides behind some seating looking up. There they were, the twins, both of them in Silver outfits with gold trims, flying through the sky, the glitter of their outfit seeming to trail behind them.

Noct gulps his gaze focusing on Stella, watching her spin on a hoop, hooking her leg onto is as she dangles upside down, hands pushing her up against the hoop a bit making her bend. She holds out her hand for her brother to take, her brother took it swinging her up into sky allowing her to flip and land on the hoop crossing her legs watching at her brother sit up on his. The twins blow a kiss to the audiance as the lights dim out focusing on Ardyn, but Noct keeps his gaze high watching seeing the twins get off their hoops.

Noct flinches as the lights fully come on, he pauses, Stella was looking right at him. He waves slowly without thinking, Stella just smiles as she turns heading down the post after her twin brother. Noct blushed deeply watching her walk away, he snaps out of it as people start to pass, he wasn’t at his post. Cursing her runs back sitting back down acting like he was there the whole time.

The lights dim, the circus was closed for the night, animals are tended too, money is accounted, and things are set up for tomorrow. Everyone was settling down for the night, Noct laid awake, was he seeing things? Had Stella looked and smiled at him? He shakes his head, according to the rules he didn’t think so.

\---

Loqi wipes Prompto’s face carefully working on cleaning up the make-up on his brother’s face, “So what the hell was that at the end?”

“What do you mean brother?”

Loqi looks around and leans in whispering, “You looked at and smiled at a guy.”

He sighs whispering, “Luna says he’s nice and-”

“I..I don’t want to risk a repeat of that ‘girl’ incident.”

Prompto bites the inside of his cheek, that was years ago, “I..I know, but I’ve had two run ins with him already and..”

Loqi sighs, “Fine, just be careful.”

Prompto nods, “You too.”

The door opens and Ardyn walks in with a smile, “A fantastic performance my dears!”

“Thank you sir,” the twins say together.

He walk up patting their cheeks, rubbing their tattoos with his thumb, “You two were amazing, that kiss at the end is a real seller don’t you think?” He looks over their costumes, “and Dino did a fantastic job on these, I should have him do this glitter effect to more costumes.” He brushed his fingers through Prompto’s hair pulling some of the pins out, “Lunafreya and Dino made you look rather beautiful out there.”

Loqi felt a lump in his throat, he wanted to tell the creep to not touch his brother like that but held back instead responding with the approved response, “Only because of your recommendation Master…”

Ardyn claps his hands walking to Loqi, “And calling me Master?! You two are well behaved today aren’t you?” Loqi remains silent as Ardyn cups his chin, “I would even say you deserve a nice treat, tell me my dear dolls what would you like for being so well behaved?”

“The next book in that fantasy series you got me,” Loqi answer hesitant.

Ardyn nods, “Good, and you dear Stella?”

“Alone time tomorrow..”

He nods again, “Very well.” He kisses Loqi before letting go of him, “Sleep well you two, may your slumbers be calm,” he walks out of the trailer the door shutting behind him.

Loqi wipes his mouth as Prompto looks at him worried, “It’s fine.”

Prompto sighs undoing his hair, pulling out all the pins setting them in a dish near by swapping it out for making low hanging pigtails that draped over his shoulders, “Brother may I make a selfish request?”

Loqi started changing to his silk pajamas, “What?”

\---

Noct tosses and turns trying to sleep, why was this eating at him? He liked her yes, but if what Luna and Nyx said in town was true then he shouldn’t. Even though it would be impossible to be with her, maybe he would stay? He could still watch her perform, maybe he could try to get in on the act? But what would he be? What skills did he have? He spent his whole life studying economics and other things that wouldn’t serve him well in a circus act, because the audience would so eat up crunching numbers and stock trading.

Noct pulls out his phone checking the time, three in the morning, Ravus and Gladio were fast asleep in their beds. He stuffs his phone in his pocket grabbing his shoes, air, that was definitely a plus of running away, he wouldn’t be hounded by servants telling him to go back to bed or go back to studying. Slipping outside he walk around the empty circus grounds the breeze felt amazing on his face. He grins stretching out letting his bones pop, he pats his back, if he could, he would buy a better mattress. He flinches seeing a familiar face poking out from behind a stall, they wave their hand for him to come forward before ducking away. Noct hurries mouthing, “Stella?!” He turns to the stall seeing Stella leading him around until they are tucked near the tigers and lions, hidden, their voices would be semi-muffled by the animals snoring.

He looks around as Stella removed her hood, “Noctis right?”

“Y..yeah,” he blushes looking over Stella, taking a moment to look over her features. Freckles danced on her face like constellations this made the star tattoo a little amusing, a big star among tiny ones, bright blue-violet eyes, a kind smile on her face, and silky blonde hair. “But um...I thought you weren't suppose to talk to others, others weren’t to talk to you.”

“That’s true, but I saw you while sneaking out and well, given our previous interactions I think we need a fresh start.” Stella’s feminine voice is gone replaced with a more male voice, she holds out her hand, “I’m Prompto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me at blackestfang.tumblr.com


	9. secret chat

“Brother may I may I make a selfish request?” the younger twin asks tying his long hair into pigtails.

“What?” Loqi asks as he changes out of his costume.

Prompto changes out of his costume slipping into silk nightgown, “I wanna slip out tonight, just for a bit.”

Loqi sighs, “And you want me to cover you.”

He nods grabbing his cloak, “Yeah..Now I know it’s dangerous and we can get in a lot of trouble an-”

“It’s alright, I’ll cover for you, it’s so nice to see you getting a bit more of your spirit back like this.” He hugs his brother, “I’ll even take the blame.”

“What!? No you took it last time!”

Loqi pats his brother’s head with a smile, “You’ve been stuck as ‘Stella’ go be Prompto.”

\---

“I’m Prompto,” he say in his normal voice, not the fake female one he almost always has to use.

“Y..Your voice..”Noct stutters a shocked expression on his face.

Prompto nods, “Yes, I feel like after our last two meetings I think we should have a proper introduction. I wasn’t going to do this but Luna said you were a nice person and I felt bad that our first interactions were so bad.”

“So your name isn’t Stella?”

He pauses, he wanted to shake his head no but at the same time couldn't do it, “Kinda.. I was born with the name Prompto but here I’m Stella.”

Noct nods, “Well I’m Noctis.”

“Now I have to go before anyone notices I slipped out.”

“Wait! Umm..Prompto, can I confess something?”

He tilts his head, “What?”

Noct turns bright red, “I..I…” he gulps, “I like you..”

Prompto chuckles, “I like you too, you’re a nice guy.”

“No..Not like that..I umm..Have..Have a..a crush..”

“Oh..”

“This might be my only time to tell you and I..I needed to say it.”

Prompto shook his head, “Please don’t...It’s for the best your don’t like me..”

“I do Prompto, when I saw you perform with your brother...I felt like you were the girl for me,” Noct was solid red in his blush as he poured his feelings out.

The blonde shook their head, “No, I’m not the girl for you.” This would stop the feelings, “You see...I’m actually a guy.”

Noct paused, “Wait...what?”

He nods, “Stella, being a girl, it’s all an act. Two boys on the trapeze doesn’t sound or look at interesting as a boy and girl, a brother and sister as the moon and star, it sells tickets.” Noct is silent, “So you see? I’m not the girl for you cause I’m a man.”

Noct speaks up at last, “Fine, not the girl for me.” He grins, “The guy for me.”

Prompto now turns bright red blushing, “W..What?!”

“The rules Ardyn has say we aren’t suppose to talk, but we’re breaking that rule now. I wanna get to know you, if I’m gonna get in trouble I at least wanna know the person who got me into it.”

Prompto is shocked as Noct stands looking at him with a big grin on his face, he meant it didn’t he? He feels warmth in his chest looking at the other man, he did mean it from that look he had. Prompto shakes his head, “I’ll..I’ll think about it.”

Noct smiles, “Take as long as you need.” He checks the time on his phone, “It’s getting late, and I have to get up early.” He waves walking away, “So good night Prompto.”

The blonde stands in shock, had that really just happened? He snaps out of it hurrying back, ‘the guy for me’, for him? He sneaks back into his trailer moving the decoy pillows and wig out of the way laying down. It wasn’t allow though, he couldn’t risk it, he had Loqi, his brother was the only important guy in his-..no.No he had, was had even the right word? Loqi and Ardyn, the men in his life, the only ones allowed.

\---

Noct lays down on his bed a grin on his face, he didn’t care right now that the mattress was uncomfortable, that the sheets were itchy, that the pillow smelled like poop. He shuts his eyes mouthing the name, the real name, ‘Prompto Argentum.’ He falls fast asleep repeating the name in his head over and over.


	10. Chapter 10

Cold steel pressed against his back, leather straps holding him down. Faint screams of protest and begs of mercy only to suddenly go silent, the sound of liquid replaces the screams followed by footsteps. Weak glassy eyes look around trying to focus, a table filled with tools is the closest thing he can make out.

A figure walks up, looking at the small child on the table, he lifts a scalpel from the table, “Now, hold still.”

\---

Prompto’s eyes shoot open, an ear piercing scream as he thrashes around the blanket freaking him out more. Loqi runs out of his bed ripping the sheets away from his twin grabbing a nearby trashcan, pulling his brother up the can in his lap, he pulls back Prompto’s long hair as the younger began to vomit into the can. Prompto trembles as Loqi rubs his back keeping the hair out of the way, watching helpless as his brother cries in fear.

“It’s okay Prom..You can move..”Prompto turns hugging him shivering, “Big bro is here.”

He nods, “Thank you Loqi…”

The door opens and Ardyn walks in, “Good morning my dears!” He notices the scene playing out in front of him, “Oh my, did you have another nightmare Stella?” A nod was the only response, “Such terrible timing as well, can’t be helped though, the show must go on.”

Loqi opens his mouth but it quickly shuts, Prompto however does speak, “Ardyn...Can we have our day alone today?”

“No, but I will have Luna and Dino wait a little longer before doing your makeup, costumes, and hair.”

“Thank you sir…”

“Now my dears I must get to work, I’ll see you later tonight,” he bows and leave the twins alone.  
Loqi sighs pulling his brother closer into the hug, his brother was having a meltdown but that bastard only cared for his stupid show.He calms as his brother touches his arms with a smile, “It’s okay, just stay close..”

“Of course brother..”

\----

Noct worked tending to the animals a large grin on his face, he was at least focused this time but it was obvious something was making him super happy to the others. He hums along with the music playing hips swaying a bit, it was going to be a good day.

“You seem happy,” Ignis says walking up.

“Oh hey Specs.”

“Specs?”

“Nickname I came up for you.”

Specs sighs pushing up his glasses, “Anyway, you are in unusually high spirits today Noctis.”

“You act like being happy is a crime.”

“It’s not just a rare sight.”

“So what do you want? I know you didn’t come here just for that.”

“Correct, you share a trailer with Gladio right?”

“Yeah why?” Noct asks crossing his arms.

“I need you to run something over to him,” Ignis hands him a small box.  
He took the box looking it over, “This is?”

“Just something Gladio asked me to make him,” he starts walking away.

“Ummm bye?” Noct shrug heading back to his trailer, “YO! Big guy!”

Gladio sits up from his bed, “Hmm? What’s up?”

He tosses him the box, “Ignis told me to give this to you.”

“Sweet been waiting on this.”

“What is it?”

He opens the box taking out a gloves, “Some new gloves for the show, help my grip a bit.”

“Whatever, I gotta get back to work.”

 

Gladio gets up, “So why did you slip out last night?”

“You heard me?” Gladio nods, “Just needed air.”

“Just be careful, Ardyn doesn’t like people out at night.”

Noct crosses his arms, “Why not?”

“Wants us to get our rest for work I guess.”

“Guess that makes sense, anyway good luck tonight!” Noct says running out.

“YOU NEVER SAY GOOD LUCK IN SHOW BUSINESS!” Gladio shouts.

\----

Prompto laid curled up against his brother catching up on sleep, shaking a little from his episode. Loqi rubbed his arms watching his brother carefully, making sure he wouldn’t have another nightmare, his gaze going the star on his cheek. He thumbs the moon on his own, tracing the silver crescent mark, his hand shakes a bit.

He gulps whispering, “Brother?”

The younger twin yawns rubbing his eye a bit “mm? Wassup brother?”

“Nothing just needed to hear your voice.”

He sits up smiling, “That soooooo?”

Loqi ruffles his hair as Prompto chuckles, “teasing me now?” Prompto stuck his tongue out only to have his cheeks squished his brother grinning. This moment of bliss could only last so long, they knew this, so for now the two would be sure to use every moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at titles again.


	11. answer

The final day of the circus at their current location was here, for the last two days Prompto has had one thing on his mind. No, one person on his mind, Noctis, that meeting was messing with his head more than it should. He didn’t flinch when he learned the truth, even Luna had to double back for a moment, yet Noctis didn’t care. He shuts his eyes his words ringing in his head again ‘the guy for me,’ the smile on his face and glint in those bright blue eyes as he spoke those words to him. He smacks his cheeks, he couldn’t think about him there were only two people he needed to worry about, Loqi and Ardyn.

Loqi noticed the slap, “You okay over there?”

“Oh !ah- yeah, yeah I’m fine.”

Loqi set his book down, “How come I don’t believe that?”

Prompto sighs, “I want to go out again tonight.”

“Again so soon?”

“I know, I’m being selfish.”

“It’s fine, I’ll cover.”

Prompto goes over and hugs Loqi tight, “Thanks! You’re the best you know that?”

He chuckles, “I know I am.”

Ardyn enters followed by Luna and Dino, “Are we interrupting this family moment? OH you look so adorable in your costumes!”The twins release their hug looking at him, “Oh don’t stop on our account, it’s always so adorable watching you two.” He sighs, “Anyway I look forward to seeing you two perform tonight.” 

“No Problem!” Dinoa says walking past him, luna nods in agreement following.

“Good,” he walks out leaving them to work.

Dino looks them over, “alright go with some golden eyeshadow, maybe a light blue lipstick, a bit of blush.”

Loqi sits, “Whatever.”

Prompto takes a seat, “How was your day Luna? Dino?”

Luna grabs a brush and the hairpins beginning to brush, “Busy, people enjoy my fortune telling, that or I think they’re flirting.”

The younger twin chuckles, “But you have Nyx.”

She smiles carefully running the brush through his hair, “Yeah, he’s amazing..”

Dino starts working on Loqi’s makeup, “Ardyn’s been keepin me busy as well, he got a little too into the glitter effects from a few nights ago.”

“To talented for your own good,” Luna comments as the twins snicker. “Laugh at poor Dino will ya?”

“Not our fault,” the elder twin shrugs.

Dino twirls the black makeup pen in his fingers, “So help me I will make you a clown.”

“I dare you.”Luna and Prompto couldn’t help but chuckle as the two go at it.

\---

Show time, Prompto stood waiting for the signal to begin, he looks down watching the other acts at first before slowly his gaze goes to where Noct was last time he saw him. He perks up a bit as he sees him slowly come to view looking around then up to where he was. He snaps out of it as Ardyn began the introduction speech to his and his brother’s act, focus, he would try to talk to him later.Talk, talk? He sighs, he was crazy wasn’t he? The light shines on him, he begins the act with his brother both running off the posts with a running start to get the momentum they would need. All his movement was reflex, little thought or effort into each swing, spin, twirl, all of it second nature instead he gaze slowly going to Noctis, only fixing back to his brother to make sure his movements were lining up properly. The show finishes, Prompto watches as Noct hurries back to his post before getting down from the post heading back to his trailer with his brother.

He starts undoing his hair when Ardyn walks in, “Spectacular! A splendid performance as usual my dearest twins.”

“Thank you Ardyn,” they say together.

He walks up to Prompto, “Undoing your hair already dear Stella? You looks so beautiful like that,” he turns to Loqi who was cleaning his makeup off, “And removing your makeup, how I wish you two could stay dolled up like this.” The twins are silent as they work, Ardyn takes the cleaning rag from Loqi and begins cleaning his face for him, a large smile on his face as he trails his features. Soon all the makeup is gone and he tucks the rag away going to Prompto, he slowly taking out each pin, undoing each and every braid, fingers slowly going through his hair. Lifting a bit to his nose he took in the scent of flowers from the wash he made him use, grabbing a ponytail he begins to braid it as Loqi changes to his pajamas. Once that wa done Ardyn slowly cleans up the makeup, “There cozy?”

Prompto nods, “Yes….Thank you..”

He claps, “Perfect, goodnight my sweets,” with a bow Ardyn leaves them.

The elder brother stands back up checking on his brother, “You okay?”

“I’m fine, he didn’t hurt me just did my hair.”

He looks around whispering, “Still want to go out tonight?”

Prompto nods, “Yes please.”

He grins, “No problem.”

\---

Three in the morning is when Prompto slipped out, he had no clue which trailer Noct slept in so instead he headed to where they last talked, kinda hoping he was there.

Surprisingly he was, when he saw Prompto he smiled walking up, “You finally came.”

“Finally?”

“You said you would think it over so I came here waiting for an answer yesterday and today.”

Prompto blushes, “Oh..umm yeah I did say that..”

“So? Can I get to know you? Prompto?” He hesitates, looking over Noct his wide smile, bright blue eyes looking at him..him..He opens his mouth not answering just yet, the rules, he had to remember the rules. Then again he was breaking it now, but he kinda wanted to know more about Noct as well. Surely he had been warned about how Ardyn is about him and his brother, how they were his.

“I…”

“”If not it’s okay,” Noct says keeping his grin.

Prompto goes to bite his lip but stops, rule five no biting your lips, “Are you sure you want to know? Know me?”

Noct nods, “Positive, like I told you, I have a crush on you. If you return the feelings or not is fine with me, but I would love to get to know you,” he smiles once more.

“Okay, we can start meeting up here twice a week.Today is Saturday so how about Saturdays and Tuesdays?”

“Sounds perfect!” He suddenly hugs him making Prompto freeze, when was the last time someone not Loqi, Ardyn or Luna hugged him? “Oh? Sorry!” Noct laugh pulling back, “Got a little too excited.”

Prompto rubs the back of his neck, “Ah ha ha..umm. Yeah it’s fine..”

“Anyway we should call it a night early, you did have to perform tonight.”

He nods, backing up trying to hide his blush, “Yeah good idea. Good night..” he runs off without another word, climbing back in his bed laying down burying his face in his pillow, what was he doing? This is a bad idea, he shouldn’t, he thinks back to Noct’s smile and happy outlook towards him and sighs with a slight blush closing his eyes going to sleep.


	12. morning after

Noct felt on top of the world, counting down in his head to when he would talk to Prompto again. Where would he start? He already knew why the he put on the act of being woman, maybe ask about the odd rules? Either way he would see Prompto again soon and that’s all he needed to get through the hard work of taking care of the animals, twirling the pitchfork a bit in his hands as he scooped up all straw he could tossing it aside his hips swaying a bit.

“Well aren’t you the happy one?” Gladio chuckles seeing this as he walked past to visit the bears before they left.

“You gonna call me crazy for it?”

“Pfft, Nah, I think a mood like that is welcomed.”

Noct walks over, “Finally someone who thinks happy isn’t a crime.”

“Ravus is like that.”

He takes a seat on the edge of the cage legs hanging his pitchfork beside him, “Going to see the bears?”

“Yeah, you got it cleaned?”

“Just did theirs.”

“Great! I gotta get going,” he waves walking off as Noct waves back.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Noct flinches jerking his head to the other side,one of Ardyn’s Tails, Luche Lazarus. He wore an outfit just like Titus wore, he glared daggers into Noct as he walked up, “Why are you not working?”

“I was just talking with Gladio,” he says getting up.

“You can talk and work at the same time!” Luche snaps, “Now get to work or I’ll have to report you to Ardyn.”

“Whoa, calm down it was just a minute long talking about work!”

“Shut up or you will face discipline,” he warns.

“Back off Luche,” Nyx says walking up. “You and I both know Ardyn is in a good mood and you’re gonna risk that because he talked with someone? It wasn’t one of the twins, he wasn’t practicing, he didn’t violate a rule.”

Luche growls backing away, ‘FINE, fucking immigrant,” he storms off.

Noct sighs, “Thanks Nyx.”

He grins, “No problem.”

“So what was that last comment about?” 

Nyx sighs, “I’m from Galahad, Luche is a prick.”

Noct chuckles, “You mean racist?”

“That too, but mostly a prick to everyone.”

He starts picking up straw again, “So he’s always like that?”

“Yep, he’s a Tail, they’re all assholes.” 

“I’ve run into two so far and yeah gotta agree. Take it why they’re the reason the circus sucks according to you guys.”

“All but one, the last being what they attach themselves too.”

Noct sighs crossing his arms, “Haven’t really had much issue with him, in fact think the only time I talked to him was when I joined.”

“Try to keep it that way, best advice I can give.”

Advice that he might actually need to follow considering he was breaking a rule, rather broke it several times, “Yeah, I’ll do that.”

“There you are Nyx!” The two men look over to see Luna walking up.

Nyx grinned walking up giving her a kiss, “Sorry, Luche was being mean to the new guy.”

Luna puts her hands on his hips, “He never lights up does he?” Nyx shrugs, “Yeah I know but anyway everything else okay?”

Noct starts putting fresh straw down, maybe they could help him with Prompto? Course he couldn’t say that to them maybe circling around? “So you two are a pretty cute couple.” They both blush, Nyx rubbing the back of his head and luna fiddling with her hands, “So how did you two even end up together?”

“Well believe it or not you can kinda thank that racist prick,” Nyx says with a small chuckle.

“Really?” Not a useful answer but might as well find out anyway, he was curious now.

“It was when I just got here, Luche was being a captial ass as usual when little the prettiest, kindest woman I ever met scared him off and after words we just hit off.”

Luna blushed, “It’s nothing, all I said was that I would get Ravus.”

Noct hops out of the cage, “Wait so you guys make a big deal of those three and Ardyn but one is scared of Ravus?”

“Just him, and can’t always rely on Ravus to be there,” Nyx shrugs.

“He is for me.”

“You’re his sister.”

“I think I’m decently reliable.” The three nearly jump out of their skin turning to see Ravus leading the tigers back into their cage. “Talking about me behind my back?”

“Eh don’t worry it was all complimentary,” Nyx chuckles.

“Saying you can’t rely on me isn’t a compliment Ulric.”

“Now now knock it off you too,” Luna giggled. The two men sigh knowing they couldn’t beat her, “Now then, I need to check things are packed before we head out, it’s been wonderful chatting with you all,” with that she takes her leave.

“Guess I should get going too,” Nyx sighs while stretching out,“See ya around,” he walks off humming.

“Anyway this the last cage right?”

“Correct, we’re finally done.”

Noct sighs, “Great, I’m gonna get a shower before we head out. See ya Rav,” He waves heading to get a shower. There he saw Ignis walking out, hair still dripping, a towel wrapped around his waist, “Hey Ignis, what’s up?”

“Oh? Good morning Noct, finished with work?”

“Yep, but question is did I make it in time?”

“If you hurry in you’ll have some hot water,” Ignis says getting his toothbrush putting paste on it. Noct hurries stripping and getting in, thoughts of his old life fleeting behind him, he was slowly loving this more and more.

\-----

Prompto sighs as he finishes carefully drying his long hair, he tossed his towel in the hamper grabbing his brush beginning to carefully brush his hair. He watches his hands work sitting at the mirror on his side of the trailer thinking about last night, he was stupid wasn’t he? Maybe he would meet up with Noct and tell him he changed his mind, he sets the brush down fingers trailing his hair to his chest where it ended thinking. 

“You okay?” Loqi asks pulling his shirt on.

“Oh! Umm, yeah don’t worry!”

His brother crossed his arms, “You do something stupid?”

Prompto gasps acting offended, “I would never!” He technically did though.

Loqi walked up hands on his hips leaning close looking him in the eye, “hmmmm….” Prompto leans away nervous as his brother suddenly squishes his face, “If you say so.”

“Stop squishing me!”

“No!”

Ardyn walks in, “Well isn’t this heartwarming? How are my favorite twins?”

Loqi let go of his brother’s face, “Fine..” Prompto nodded in agreement.

He claps, “Wonderful now dear Stella shall we go?”

“Can we actually have our day alone instead?” Prompto ask looking at his brother.

The ringmaster frowned the twins flinching but he sighs, “Very well my dears.” He walks up cupping their faces with a smile, ‘Have fun you two~.” He takes his leave the twins sighing in relief. 

“So, what will we do with our day off?” the elder asks sitting on his bed. “Same as usual?”

The younger nods, “Yeah, good with me.”


	13. Failure

Prompto finished tying his long hair into a loose messy low bun, he would see Noct tonight, Loqi didn’t know he was sneaking out either. He lightly smacks his cheeks, this might be fun, sneaking off, talking, breaking rules he lights a smile crack on his lips, this was kinda like the fantasy stories he and Loqi read. He frowns looking in the mirror, he wasn’t like the books though, he clenches his fists thinking about the one thing he hated in those damn books, those lies. 

“Are you okay?” His brother asks as he pulls back his bed sheets.

“Oh um, yeah..”

Loqi sighs walking over hugging him, “You sure? You’ve been a bit more out of it than usual.”

“Maybe I’m getting sick,” he pats his brother’s arms.

Loqi feels his forehead, “Hmmm...You don’t feel warm.”

“Stomach bug maybe.”

The door opens and Ardyn walks in, “Hello my d-” he frowns seeing the mes of a low bun Prompto had his hair in. He walks over taking a brush undoing the bun,”If you are going to put your hair into a bun you must be more careful so it doesn’t tangle.”He brushes carefully making a clean low bun tapping the bundle, “That’s much better.”

Prompto gulps, “Thank you.”

Ardyn rubs his shoulders with a grin, “You’re tense.”

“Sorry, feeling a little sick of my stomach.”

“Ah, no worries, you’ll be okay.I’ll bring some medicine for you,” he says letting go of him walking to the door.

“No need, I just need to sleep.”

Ardyn looks back eyes narrowing before they close as he smiles,”Very well, sleep tight my dears.” He walks out the door slamming shut behind him.

“Want to share a bed tonight?” Loqi asks sitting on his bed.

“No, let’s just go to sleep.”

“If you say so,” the elder shrugs laying in bed. Prompto lays on his bed curling up on his side holding his stomach.

\---

Prompto was running late, Noct checked the time 3:15 am, he would wait a little longer. He looks at the paper bag sitting next to him as footsteps close in, looking back up he sees Prompto running up, “Hey there.”

“I’m so sorry I’m late.”

“It’s okay, I’m really glad you came.” Noct says with a smile patting the spot next to him, “Take a seat.”

Prompto took a seat, “I can’t stay long.”

“I know.”

“There’s also a lot I can’t talk about..”

“Lot of people around here are like that.”

“You could get in serious trouble!”

“So would you right?”

Prompto sighs, “Alright..So umm...What do we talk about?”

“Anything you want,” he smiles.”OH! I got us something to share while we talk,” he grabs the paper bag opening it taking out a pastry, it was a light brown with sugar lightly powdered on the top. “I don’t remember the name but I had these once when I was young and they were super good.”

He holds one out for Prompto who frowned looking at it, “I’m sorry...I can’t have that.”

“Oh?” he pulls it back, “Allergic to gluten or something?”

“No, rule number three and rule number four. Three, no eating anything Ardyn doesn’t give. Four, sugar and other treats of the sort are forbidden.”

Noct was shocked, “What? You’re on a different set of rules from us?” A nod, “That’s horrible!”

“It’s not too bad,” He twirls his thumbs looking at his hands. “We need him, and if following some weird rules and doing what he wants means my brother and I are safe then….Then I’m okay with it.”

Noct tears a small piece of the pastry off holding it up, “Here, it’s not the whole treat and so little it can’t hurt right?”

Prompto took the small bit looking at it for a moment with a frown. He takes a deep breath cringing as he takes it into his mouth and starts chewing it, the cringe slowly changes to a large smile as well as slightly shocked. “It’s so good!” He says swallowing it licking his fingers where the treat was.

Noct laughs, “I’ve never seen someone lick their fingers so hungrily.” The blonde turns bright red blushing in embarrassment, “Relax I think it’s cute.”

“C...CUTE?!” He covers his mouth noticing how loud he just got.

“Yeah, nothing wrong with that is there?”

“I guess not.”

Noct sighs looking at the the pastry’s insides, “Listen, following and obeying strict rules isn’t anyway to live.” He reaches into it a little of the purple berry filling falling off, “I grew up with nothing but strict rules hated every second.” He scoops up the filling some falling off his finger landing on the ground, “Doing something as simple as scooping the inside of this treat would result in me getting in trouble,” he pops the finger in his mouth eating it.

Prompto looks down at the ground, “I...I..” he shivers thinking of his own childhood before standing up.”I’m sorry...I...I need to go..”

“Already?”

He holds his wrist trying to calm the shaking, slight memories of tubes and needles flashing in Prompto’s mind, “Yeah..I’m sorry...I..” he didn’t finish and hurried away.

Noct frowned watching him, what did he say?

\---

Entering his trailer as quietly as he could Prompto heads for a bookshelf taking one of the books off. He sat on his bed opening it up using the moonlight to read through it, when he reached the end he flips back to the start once more reading once more. He kept doing this until he passed out, with a dreamless sleep.

\---

Noct crawls back into his bed thinking about what he might have said to make Prompto panic. All he was doing was trying to lighten the mood and help him open up a little. He sighs, he spent his whole life learning the proper way to talk to people but a lot of good that did him it seemed. Then again his wasn’t the business world, well actually it kinda is, it’s a circus, but besides that this was reality. Everyone here has a story and issues, he smirks coming up with an idea, if he could get closer to everyone in the circus maybe he could help Prompto in some way. A crazy idea yeah, but maybe a step in the right direction, Noct shuts his eyes drifting the world of dreams.


	14. Heat wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey sorry for the delay. been having a bit of writer's block so been taking a break.

Noct wipes the sweat from his forehead leaning against the bars of the lion cage, it was so hot today. His shirt clung to his skin, pulling it away trying to air himself off to little results. Noct sighs going back to cleaning the cage so he could get into his trailer and out of this heat. Ravus comes up tossing him a water bottle, he chugged half and poured the rest on his head.

“Pretty intense heat wave isn’t it?”

“No kidding, feel like I’m melting.”

“The day is only going to get hotter so I suggest picking up the pace.”

“No need to tell me twice,” Noct sighs getting back to work.

“By the way,” Ravus says starting to help, “Luna wanted me to ask if you wished to join us today in her trailer.”

“Her trailer?”

“No one wants out in this heat unless we have too so it’s going to be her, Aranea, Holly, Cindy, Nyx, Gladiolus, Ignis and myself, unless you join.”

“Sure, better than laying around in our’s.” Ravus hums as a response the two finished twenty minutes later both covered in sweat. They got some clean clothes heading to get cleaned up when from the corner of his eye he say Prompto, turning he saw him following Ardyn into his trailer. He would have to ask what that was about next meeting, then again that might overstep his boundaries. The two clean up heading to the trailer where sure enough the others were all waiting, a thing of water sat in one corner along with some snacks that were getting close to expiring.

Luna smiles and waves leaning against Nyx on her bed, “Hey! You came!”

“Yep, nice little setup you have here.”

“Yep, gotta eat this before it goes bad, hot day so we can chill here, gonna be a good day,” Aranea says opening a bag of chips.

Noct went to the food pile taking a bag of chips for himself, “So what exactly are we going to do?”

“We could get into Luna’s make-up,” Nyx jokes only to have his girlfriend give him a playful slap on the chest.

Ignis takes out a thing of playing cards, “I brought some cards.”

Gladio rubs his hands together, “Now we’re talkin.”

Ignis begins to shuffle, “Alight Noct since you’re new you can call the game.”

“How about blackjack?”

Ignis nods, “I’ll be dealer.” Everyone settles down, luna sitting on Nyx’s lap to team up as Ignis deals the cards. Noct gulps looking at the happy couple, if anything his best bet would be asking them how a good relationship could work but it then again Prompto was a boy and he could get in trouble. He looks to his cards, what was he going to do?

He opens his mouth, “Umm..so, I keep being told the circus is bad so why would you all come here and stay?”Everyone stops and looks at him, he tenses up, “Oh wait that came out wrong didn’t it? I well...uuuh..”

“It’s fine,” Ignis says fixing his glasses, “Curiosity is perfectly normal.”

Noct rubs the back of his head, “Yeah I guess so. I’m not good with social interactions so casual so..”

“Ravus told us you came from an abusive household correct?” Ignis asks.

Noct bites his lip still somewhat uncomfortable with the half lie, “Yeah..”

“I’m assuming you had to be prim and proper in the public eye then?”

“Yeah, I guess you can say that..”

Gladio slaps his back rather hard making Noct flinch in pain and hold his back, “Well then we’ll teach ya to relax.”

Noct grins, “thanks, I really need it…” Holly and Cindy sneak around behind him and yank him back, “AHHH! AMBUSH! HELP!”

Holly gets him in a headlock, “First of all cheer up!”

Noct grips her arms trying to pull her off kicking his legs messing up the blackjack set up as Cindy pins his legs, “On of ya’ll tickle him!”

“No! No! No! Please no!”Aranea smirks jumping on top of Noct beginning to tickle his sides causing him to laugh pleading for him to stop. “Someone! Ahahahahahaha! Stop them! Ahaahah!”

Ignis begins fixing the set up, “I’m siding with them, You should lighten up.”

\----------

Ardyn rubs Prompto’s shoulders as the younger man sits on the bed. He lifts a handful of his star’s hair gently pulling up letting it fall back down landing halfway down his back, “We should put you hair up, wouldn’t want your beautiful locs getting tangled and mess Stella.”

Prompto nods, “Yes…”

He rubs Prompto’s arms, “A braid? Bun? Maybe pigtails?”

“Whatever you want, you know best.”

Ardyn grins, “That’s right my precious doll.” He grabs a brush and ponytail holders, “I think braided pigtails would be adorable on you.”

Prompto nods again, “Yeah, you’re right.” He shuts his eyes as Ardyn begin to work.

**Author's Note:**

> a new au story. yeee.
> 
> blackestfang.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Before the Endless Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568733) by [SemiPoly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiPoly/pseuds/SemiPoly)




End file.
